100 Ways To Annoy Kratos
by Little Cruxis Fool
Summary: Just as the title says! And Ideas are greatly appreciated, so please R&R!
1. 1 to 25 Ways

**Have fun readin'!**

**I don't own tales of symphonia**

**1.** Steal his cape repeatedly

**2.** Make many bad imitations of him

**3.** Call him "Pixie-Boy"

**4.** Poke him at least three times a day

**5.** Call his name over and over and if he says "What?" don't answer but wait 5 seconds before starting again.

**6.** Complain about his hair invading Colette's personal space in the skits

**7.** Act like he's claustrophobic, even if he's not

**8.** Talk to him in a baby voice when he's hurt

**9.** Call him an old lady- **ahem** man

**10.** Tell him when he dies, no one will go to his funeral, in fact, he might not get one

**11.** Cook food with tomato in it for a month

**12.** Ask constant questions

**13.** Talk A LOT

**14.** Ask if he's cheating on Anna and going out with Raine

**15.** Ask if he cried when he was young and smashed open his piggy bank

**16.** Hit on Lloyd

**17.** Get about an inch or two away from his face when asking a question

**18.** Make him use the Star Shield and Light Saber

**19.** Ruffle his hair and say "Very good, Kratos!" every time he says something smart

**20.** Tell him he could qualify as a model when he does the pose with "You cannot appose fate" (and I think "Enemies deserve no mercy")

**21.** Slap him across the face and if he asks why you did, reply "I was bored"

**22.** When people call him a traitor, correct them with "No, he's a professional traitor"

**23.** Ask how many times he's betrayed people who trusted him

**24.** When talking to him, stop in the middle of a sentence and say "Wanna cookie?" and hand him a cookie or a rock… Your choice

**25.** When he's criticizing someone, interrupt him by pointing at the person he's criticizing and yell "INFIDEL!" in a loud, fake deep voice

**Okay, I know alot are stupid, but if you have any Ideas, PLEASE tell me!  
>I will give credit!<br>By the way #24, me and my sister had a conversation where that happened.**


	2. 26 to 50 Ways

**Here's the next set! Thanks for the ideas!**

**I don't own tales of symphonia**

**26.** Threaten to kill him with a squeaky sword (1)

**27.** When you're tiered, complain and grab onto his cape so he has to drag you around

**28.** As a defense mechanism, say, "If you kill me, I swear, I'll make Anna haunt you!" if he's threatening you

**29.** When he gets angry, yell in a very loud voice, "You're always so abusive!" (2)

**30.** When he betrays you, throw a tomato at him and say, "Bad Kratos!" (3)

**31.** Glomp him each time you see him, as if you haven't seen him in a very long time (seeing him after turning around having already seen him still counts...) (4)

**32.** Hit on him (5)

**33.** Leave a note somewhere he'll notice it, saying, "I know your secret" (6)

**34.** Paint Flameberge pink (7)

**35.** When you're bored, find your precious 'Jar of Dirt' and start singing, "I've got a jar of diiii-iiiirt! I've got a jar of diiii-iiiirt!" then fall on the floor and hold it up "Still got it!" (8)

**36.** Run up to him and say, "No capes!", rip his cape off, and run away with it (9)

**37.** Chase him yelling, "CHOOOOOOCOLAAAAAAAATE!" (10)

**38.** Steal his sword for the upcoming "Scavenger Hunt"

**39.** Ask him if he's gone to museums to "check his record"

**40.** If you do number 14, tell him, "You don't need to any more, I already broke it" or, "You don't need to any more, you never had one"

**41.** Complain that his hair is blocking out the sun

**42.** Steal his locket

**43.** Ask if he's a demon

**44.** When he glares at you, run away screaming, "IT''S GONNA KILL ME!"

**45.** Ask "why" whenever he says something, and when you're bored, wave at him, say, "Okay, I love you. Bye-bye!" and run off

**46.** Set up a camera in his room, give him a bottle of wine, leave, lock the door, and see how long it takes before the bottle is empty

**47.** Sing "It's a Small World After All"

**48.** Whenever he shows up after his betrayal, sing "The Doom Song" in GIR's voice (make sure the others know, so someone can be Zim)

**49.** Ask him if he wants some wine, and if he says "No", smash the bottle over his head and say, "To bad"

**50.** Bleach his cape

**Okay, I must thank Mystie,; she came up with #'s 49 and 50!**

(1) Videogamatic ()  
>(2) ThePurpleRose17<br>(3) ThePurpleRose17  
>(4) ThePurpleRose17<br>(5) ThePurpleRose17  
>(6) Videogamatic ()<br>(7) The-3-Sueslayer ()  
>(8) Videogamatic ()<br>(9) NoeinKya ()  
>(10) Videogamatic ()<p>

Yeah, um...  
>If you don't get some of them, look 'em up!<br>36 is Edna from The Incredibles  
>39 is a reference from Doctor Who, when Riversong says that he visit museums only to keep score<br>43 and 44 are from my own fanfiction  
>45 is Mindy from Animaniacs<br>48 is from Invader Zim (canceled show so don't get your hopes up) Literally, just look up "The Doom Song" in videos


End file.
